Lillian Heart Of The Forest
by Miluiel Eledhwen
Summary: on their 16th birtday a surprise awaits harry and hermione, what is the secret. HPLotR. No Longer Being Updated. Re-written as Lillian Heart Of The Forest re-written
1. prologue

Lillian Heart of the Forest

By Miluiel

Prologue

Disclaimer:

Neither Harry Potter Or Lord Of The Rings belong to me they belong to their respected owners. (But that doesn't stop me dreaming)

* * *

In the late hours of the night, or rather the early hours of the morning if you'd prefer. On a depressing rainy Monday, it was the 31st July when two solid black owls set out over London one destined to Surry, one to Birmingham. They flew over the city over unsuspecting houses with their occupants asleep, one to a house where a neglected 16 year old boy dwelled the other to a 16 year old female with a love of learning.

Each owl carrying an identical package and letter to the unsuspecting reception's that slept unawares of what the dawn would bring with their awakening and the shocking discovery awaiting to change their lives as they knew it, a letter from someone in the boys past, someone the girl never thought would write to her and the secret, the secret that had long waited to be unleashed into the world. A secret that was thought to be lost, buried Halloween 1981 with the death of a red haired emerald eyed woman, Lilith, known as Lilly to those she held close. And to many more as Lillian heart of the forest.

As dawn approached they awoke at the same time separated miles away. Looking at a package dropped off in the late hours of the night both picked up a near identical letter to read, getting a big shock as they read.

Putting the letters aside they opened the boxes and let out a gasp of surprise, one thought passed through their minds almost identical 'I need to contact Harry' and 'I must get in touch with Mione'.

* * *

not many changes on this one mainly gramma and spelling :D 


	2. The Letters

Lillian Heart of the Forest

By Miluiel

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger, a normal 16 year old girl who holds many secrets, most of all the fact that she is a with who attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but even this simple secret pales in comparison what she was currently reading.

As she re-read through the letter she had received early this morning, her thoughts drifted to the first time she had read through the letter, she had at first been shocked. How was it possible? And immediately after reading it she had called harry and arranged to meet him in two hours time at the leaky cauldron. That was almost two hours ago now, and she was sat in her parents car on the way to meet Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile across the other side of town sat a messy haired boy called Harry, This 16 year old also held secrets which just happened to correspond with those of Hermione.

Harry had after hearing from Hermione literately begged his uncle to drive him to London which he only did once Harry had reminded him of the order.

Harry had never expected to wake this morning to a delayed post letter from someone in his past, and things only got more unbelievable as he read through it.

As Harry got out of the car and said a hurried goodbye to his uncle who grunted in reply he walked to the secret opening to the wizzarding world, Diagon Alley and the dingy little pup where he was to meet his companion. He once again pulled out the letter which smelt of jasmine his mum's scent he remembered as he read:

Dear Harry,

There is a lot I want to say to you my son but most of all I want you to know that your farther and I love you. No matter what happened or where we are now my son I love you.

Now Harry what I need to tell you is only known by James and my self. Son you have a sister, a twin. We had to give the girl away for her safety and you also were to leave us but we ran out of time as you know. Your sister is Hannah Potter but I believe she goes as Hermione Granger now, I guess she attends Hogwarts as you do and I ask you to please find your sister, that is if you don't already know her.  
She will have also received a letter today.

The other thing I need to tell you is that I am not human, Harry I am an Elf (not a house elf my son a totally different Species) one of the elder, from a realm called middle earth in a place called Rivendell, my father still resides there and is not aware of my death I believe. Please harry I beg you write to your grandfather, tell him what happens please. Also harry this means that your twin and yourself are half elves and as such around others of our race you are Elerossë, get to know your grandfather Lord Elrond he can help.

Remember Harry DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Your loving mother

Lilith daughter of Elrond

P.S. Tell my brothers and sister I love them.

Harry finished reading as he walked into the meeting place and saw Hermione waiting for him at the back of the room he walked over and sat down.

* * *

Hermione had arrived early to meet harry and decided to sit near the back of the pub away from prying eyes, she ordered a butter beer and read her letter through again while she waited:

My dear sweet Hannah,

I know you are probably very confused my darling but you are adopted and I my sweet am your birth mother. I was known as Lilly Potter for my married time on earth and you are Hannah Potter, twin of Harry. I'm sorry we left you but at the time we thought it was for the best, know that I love you and always will love you my daughter.

I write for another reason as well my dear you see I am not human I am an elf of the elder race which means you are half elven, contact my father Lord Elrond he will help you to understand what I dare not write in a letter. Your elven name was chosen by my sister Arwen and among our race you will be known as Erulissë.

WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Your loving mother

Lilith Daughter of Elrond

Hermione looked up when she finished and stared straight at her new found brother, they were silent till Harry decided to go get a butter beer, and as he sat back down it was Mione that spoke "well..."

* * *

Well It Is a little bit longer but let me know what you think:)

* * *


	3. Plans And A Fathers Thoughts

**Lillian Heart of the Forest**

**By Miluiel**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Last Chapter;

_As he sat back down it was Mione that spoke "well..."_

* * *

Now:

"... What do we do now?" she asked softly of her best friend turned brother, Harry looked over to her and as green eyes met hazel they felt a link they hadn't noticed before snap strongly into place confusing them even more.

Shaking his head making an attempt to ignore the strangeness in the situation Harry started to answer, " I think we should contact this lord Elrond, _**our **_grandfather, send him a copy of mums letters and hope he can help us understand better what's going on" stressing the our so Hermione knew he'd accepted her as his twin, Hermione smiled at him and sent him a silent thank you, out loud however she replied " I think that's best", she sat back in her chair and sipped her butter beer, giving her twin a mischievous smile which unnerved him "what? What is it?" he asked her Mione just shook her head " nothing Elerossë nothing just committing this moment to memory... the day the great Boy-Who-Lived came up with a decent idea ALL ON HIS OWN!!!" she cracked up laughing when she'd finished and Harry even smiled a little before standing up, mock bowing to Hermione and offering her his arm "shall we retire my lady we have a letter to write and you are by far the best to do it" he said as he lead his sister up to the rooms they had booked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house of Elrond, the lord of the realm was sat in his office thinking on the same thing his mind kept slipping to for the last 60 years, his youngest daughter Lilith his little flower.

It seemed to him only yesterday she was running around after her older sister Arwen, imitating her or scolding 'Dan' and 'Ro' ... well as best as a six year old could. He smiled as memories assaulted him and couldn't help but worry about her. After all the last time he saw his precious flower was 2 weeks after the twins were born, Elerossë and Erulissë, his first and only grandchildren. He remembered well the day they first arrived in the house of Elrond:

Lilith often called Lilly or sometimes by the animal's plants and trees 'the heart of the forest' no one had figured out why they did that yet. Had arrived in Rivendell with her husband James son of Harold and their newborn twins, every member of the elf community had rejoiced at the gathering held that day and almost everyone got to hold the new elflings Elladan son of Elrond had been frozen stiff and unable to speak as his sister placed his niece and nephew in his and his twins arms, Elrond remembered the look of ' oh no why me? I'll break them' on his sons face with fondness.

But the joy was not to last for that evening Lilly had confessed her family that they were to go into hiding from a dark lord in their world voldymorts or something like that any way, Elrond, Arwen and the twins all begged her to stay on middle earth, that it was safer, more secure, but the small family had returned to earth claiming that it was their home as much as ardar was. At the start Lilith wrote every week but then, on October 31st 1981 earth time he never got another wisp of news from his daughter. He was worried that something had gone wrong and wondered how the elflings were.

He gazed into the fire thinking on all this when all of a sudden he was brought from his thoughts by a brilliant white owl on his desk carrying a letter, stroking the owl he opener the letter and his hope was restored a little as the started to read.

* * *

AN:

Again not much changed but I feel it reads better this way

Thank you Miluiel


	4. Dear Grandfather

Lillian Heart Of The Forest

By Miluiel

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Last Chapter;

_stroking the owl he opener the letter and his hope was restored a little as the started to read..._

Now;

Dear Grandfather,

this letter may come to you as a complete surprise, but trust us as we say it was a bigger surprise for us.

You see yesterday 31st of July on our 16th birthday we each received a delayed delivery letter from our mother. In this letter she explained to us about ourselfs and that we are half elven. She also told us who you were and that if we contacted you, you'd help us to better understand.

My name, my adoptive name is Hermione Granger but you'd know me as Hannah Potter OR better still as Erulissë daughter of James and Lilith and with me is my best friend turned twin brother harry potter Or Elerossë son of James and Lilith.

Please write us we seek your guidance

yours

Elerossë and Erulissë

P.S. We have included a copy of both our mothers letter for you to read through

Elrond read through all three letter but the one from his grandchildren the most when he'd calmed himself enough he sent someone to get his twin sons before he sat down and started to write back


	5. Shopping and Gifts

Lillian Heart Of The Forest

By Miluiel

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Last time;

_Elrond read through all three letters but the one from his grandchildren the most when he'd calmed himself enough he sent someone to get his twin sons before he sat down and started to write back_

Now;

back on earth harry and hermione had been into muggle london for the day to get harry some new clothes, which according to his sister he definatly needed as she wasnt going to be seen with a brother who looked like a street rat. They had just got back and were both in harrys room at the coldurn, harry putting his things away and mione reading a book on his bed.

Once harry had finished he turned to his sister just watching her it came to him how much alike they really were;

mione had dads eyes and ears but her mums nose and facial structure harry speculated that if she had her hair straightend she would lokk just like their mum but with dads hair and eyes, it came to him that he was sorry for her, he knew what dads messy hair was like mainly UNCONTROLABLE. Other simularities was that mione loved to read and although if you asked him harry would denie it but he too had a secret passion for books and learning avterall he was top of his class in muggle school, he didn't know why he had decided to keep it a secret at hogwarts he guessed it was his slytherin side showing keeping it to his advantage afterall knowledge is power.

As harry watched his sister a thought came to him and he digged through his trunk to find his album desiding to test out a theory he'd had for a while he tapped the book with his wand producing a copy and waited. When no letter from the dept. underaged wizardry he mentaly smirked to himself and tapped his wand again this time on the coppy placing the copy on the bed next to her and his back in the trunk he told her he was going to get some butter beer to which she just nodded shaking his head at his sister he walked out with a smile on his face.

- - - - -

looking up from her book mione found herself to be alone thinking back she recalled him mentioning going some where, oh well, shrugging she reached to put the book she was reading on the bed side table knocking something off the bed as she did so, hoping that what ever had fallen wasn't broken she reached down to pick up what looked like harrys photo album looking at the cover she gasped and started to cry happily for on the cover read;

'To my Dear Twin sister Erulissë,

to remind you of mum and dad when you need it.

Now that were togeather again lets not be parted

and always remember... Knoledge is Power'

as harry came in mione threw herself at him "thank you" she whisperd in his ear "no problem" he replied mione pulled away with a big smile but then frowned "Rosse how did you make the album were still underage?" she asked him sternlyplacing her hands on her hips in an imatation of mrs weasley, she was quite good at it too, harry looked at her sheepish "i decided to check out a theory" he mumbled, mione narrowed her eyes "what theory?" she asked almost acusingly to which harry smiled "that they cant track who casts the spell in a place full of adults and hey it worked no letter" he explained to which she relaxed and smiled back at him "well ok i forgive you" she replied to him at which harry hugged her close "good, ok so whats on the agender tomorrow and please, please, please, NO more shopping" he begged pulling away and dropping to his knees making his sister laugh "no, no shopping but we need to go to Gringots" she said once she got controll and harry had stood back up. Just then hedwig flew through the window with a reply letter ...

TBC

oh mi god whats Elrond got to say and what will happen with the goblins

Miluiel


	6. Letter From Grandad

Lillian Heart Of The Forest

By Miluiel

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Last Time;

_Just then hedwig flew through the window with a reply letter ... _

Now;

harry got the letter from hedwig and handed it to mione to read as he feed his owl some olw treat_s._

Dear Erulissë and Elerossë,

your letter did come as a suprise to me, but it was a pleasant one.

To hear off you after so long was wonderful and gave me a hope i havent felt for over 60 years in this world as time moves differently here.

Your mother was a great woman, and it hurt a lot to let her go that night she told me she was going into hiding. I'm so sorry that it didn't work out. Trust me my dears if i had ofknown where you recided and what had happened thesse last 15 years i would have brought you both up surrounded by the wonders of rivendell and middle earth.

I am glad you came to me for help but i'm afraid that some things can not be trusted enough to say in a letter therefore i have aranged for your uncles, Elladan and Elrohir, to come and bring you to rivendell so we can talk, i also admit that i would like to see you and hope you will stay with us till you need to go back to school. Your uncles shall arrive there in two days your time, you'll be able to reconise them by the picture of our family lilly took last time she was here, they are the twins. I hope this is ok with you.

It may intrest you to know that your greatgrandparents are alive as elves are imortal. They are the lady Galadriel and lord Cereborn of Lothlórien,'m sure they would love to hear from you, yes that is the golden wood, and is a hint.

Till we meet

Lovlingly yours

your Grandfather

Elrond

Mione read aloud, when she had finished she looked over to her brother "so shall we go?" she asked, harry turned round and looked her in the eyes, scanning their depth, "you want to" it wasn't a question, she nodded slowly "then we will go" he added simply causing mione to throw her arms round him in another bone crushing hug " mione air" he gasped and she pulled away offering a sheepish apology "it's ok look i'm going to head at bed since we need to meet with the gobling tomorrow early" mione nodded "night bro" she said as she left to got to her own room.

A.N;

next chapter Goblins, what will happen at the bank.

Ok so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW now thats of my chest hope to get the next chapter out within the next 2 days

Miluiel


	7. Goblins

Lillian Heart Of The Forest

By Miluiel

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Last Time;

"_it's ok look i'm going to head at bed since we need to meet with the gobling tomorrow early" mione nodded "night bro" she said as she left to got to her own room._

Now;

"good day, my brother and I would like to see our family's account manager and also receive a copy of our parents will please" Hermione asked the goblin at the desk early the next morning "what family" he sneered back at her, Harry gave him a sharp look "potter" he snapped at the annoying goblin "and I'd like Griphook to see to us please" he sneered right back "why/2 came the sharp reply "because he has always been the one to see to me and he has been very helpful, now Griphook or I'm sure we can take our service elsewhere" Harry told him sternly, the goblins eyes widened and he ran off to get the before mentioned goblin. As Griphook came out to them the twins inclined their heads "Good day Griphook, long may your gold flow, and may you family profit" Harry took the lead as the one who had read more to do with goblin protocol, "good day Master Potter, May fortune serve you well. I heard you asked for me?" he replied shocked at the formal goblin greeting "yes first I would like to introduce you to my long lost sister Hannah Potter, second I'd like to see a copy of our parents will and account details. I realize I should see the account manage but I would be honoured if you would take that position from now on also I wonder if any goblins know anything that my parents would have against Dumbledore my friend" Harry explained to the goblin. Griphook's eyes widened "no sir you are the one who gives me a great honour I will take over the potter account right now, also I do believe you are the first human to speak respectfully to my race since Merlin and for that I thank you Mr potter" he intoned calling for the potter files from another of his kind "Harry please and I'm not exactly human myself" he smirked goblins from all over stopped to look at the small gathering "again you do me great honour by allowing me use of your first name Harry, shall we convene to the office?" at the twins nod he lead them to the back of the bank and down a long, long corridor of doors they guessed lead to offices walking into the one with a plague that read Potter Family Account Manager Griphook outside they settled in the chairs across from the goblin.

"First things first it says here that you were called to a meeting on your 16th birthday so you could achieve head of house status, I…"

"WHAT? I did not get any letters of meeting and I thought you became head at 17 not 16" Harry cut in, Griphook shock his head "the letter was sent to Albus Dumbledore as he is listed as your legal guardian" the goblin explained "he should have given you the time for the meeting and a copy of your parents will at the same time" Harry fumed "LEGAL GAURDIAN SINCE WHEN" m

Mione put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down; after he'd taken some deep breaths he turned back to Griphook "I apologize but as far as I was aware Dumbles had nothing to do with me outside of school, I wonder… yes… Griphook did the bank ever send me statements?" he asked as a thought popped into his head "it's standard procedure they also went to Dumbledore, it make me wonder… I'm sorry Harry I don't know what happened, your parents will stated clearly that he wasn't to have any control over the potter family fortune and it seems like he has been taking money out of your vault quite a lot, according to this statement here 1000 galleons every year to Minister fudge, 500 to a member of the wizardry child protection every month, 10,000 to a vault set up for the order of the phoenix every year, and the equivalent of £500 Muggle pounds a month to a Mr and Mrs Dursley" Griphook went on to explain, Mione swore she could see a vein throbbing on Harry's forehead " and can you tell me why he was using my money to pay theses people?".

As the siblings came out of the bank it was in a stunned silence according to what they had found out Dumbles had been paying fudge to slander Harry all last year, someone to hush up how he had been treated the last 16 years, the Dursley's for housing him if you could call it that AND to fund the order. In addition to this he had known about Sirius' innocence as it was written on their parents will and he WITNESSED it, the will also stated that if anything happened under no circumstances was Harry to be placed with petunia they even gave a list of about 20 different family's he could have been brought up by.

Add to the fact that the will stated that both children were to be emancipated when they hit 13 and you could say that they were very unhappy although furious would be a better assessment. They had however been able to sign the paper for the emancipation and get back control of the potter family fortune so that was something at least Hermione had asked Griphook send a copy of the will to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE to look through along with a note from Harry explaining this, Mione had also officially changed her name back to Hannah Lilith Potter.

After having lunch in Diagon alley they headed back to Harry's room to write a letter to their Great grandparents.

Miluiel


	8. More Family and Hopes

Lillian Heart Of The Forest

By Miluiel

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Last time;

_After having lunch in Diagon alley they headed back to Harry's room to write a letter to their Great grandparents._

Now;

deep in the heart of Lothlórien, the lady Galadriel was out walking in the courtyerd when a white owl flew down to perch on the fountain in front of her.

Now there was nothing unusural about an owl in Lothlórien, at night, but this was mid-afternoon also it appeared to be carrying a letter... wait a minuite a letter... as this thought registered the lady rushed forwared to receive the letter as the only person she knew who sent word by owl was her gradaughter Lilith, who as far as she was aware no one had heard of in 16 years.

"Cereborn, we have a letter, by owl" she said as she entered their privet chamber, at his wifes announcement cereborn grabbed the letter and sat to read it;

Dear Greatgrandparents,

this may come as a shock to you but hear us out.

Recently we found out about our relatives from a letter sent by our dead mother lilith. We wrote to Grandfather and he mentioned in his reply that you might like to hear from us.

You probably know us as Erulissë and Elerossë or maybe as harry and hannah. You may like to know that we will be in rivendell tomorrow, our time and if you have time ofcourse, we hope you can come and visit or if not we could come and visit you?

We're sorry to be the ones to inform you of our mothers death but until two days ago we didnt even know we were related.

It would be great to see you.

Love

Erulissë and Elerossë

"oh lilly..." Galadriel exlaimed Cereborn out his arm arround her "i think it's high time we payed a visit to Elrond" he commented.

- - - - -

Back on earth the twins were going through some paper work griphook had given them so they could reclaim their monney they also had been sent word from Madame Bones that she was pressing charges against Dumbledore, Fudge and Tilcot the chid service personel on their behalf while they took their trip and that they should receive all monentary funds back before they returned .

"do you think our greatgrandparents will come see us when we get to mums home world?" mione asked as they finnished the forms, "i hope so i mean... i spent the last 15 year almost of my life thinking i had no family and now ive found a load it would be nice to meet them all" harry replied softly, mione nodded and looked up, "harry ... you have pointed ears!" she gasped making her brother rush to the bathroom mirror, as he came out he looked at his sister "i also am starting to get red streaks as are you" he told her "and you so have pointed ears to" he pouted making mione laugh as she headed to the mirror to see for her self "well we are half elven so i guess mum must have placed a few charms on us, so we looked human" she commented walking back out harry nodded vigerously "makes sence, soooo... any idea when our dear uncles will arrive tomorrow?" he asked mione shook her head "well i'm of to bed just incase they come early, goodnight harry" she said giving him a kiss and leaving. Tomorrows going to be a weird day harry thought as he too got ready for bed.

- - - - - -

elladan and elrohir were lying in bed thinking about what their Ada had told them, "tomorrow the'll be home, back where they belong" Elrohir stated calmly, "aye, where the should have beed all a long" his twin replied with a hint of bitterness, elladan sighed releasing some pent up emotion "lets get some sleep i want to go get them early, the sooner the're hear the better i'll feel" he added as he turned over "aye and Ada too" Elrohir added also turning over.

A.N. So what do you think good? Bad?

Please Review

Miluiel


	9. AN Sorry

Lillian Heart of the Forest

By Miluiel

02/20/08

**This isn't an update.**

I am really sorry that i haven't updated in so long but I've been reading through Lillian and I'm just not happy with how it has been written so far.

Therefore i would like to alert everyone that i have uploaded the first Two re-written chapters as Lillian Heart Of The Forest (rewritten), and that will be the one i will be updating from now on.

Thanks a lot

Miluiel


End file.
